


Ocean in the Sky

by nojamsjimin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Changkyun is misunderstood, Crushes, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jooheon and Changkyun are good bffs, M/M, Neglected Changkyun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Wholesome, and very gay, but also sad, changki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nojamsjimin/pseuds/nojamsjimin
Summary: He's the spoiled, only child of a wealthy, too-busy-to-spend-time-with-him couple. A cliché that's earned him as many eye rolls as it has attention for the money he has pouring out of his pockets.It's because of his somewhat undesirable situation that Changkyun meets Yoo Kihyun, a 21-year-old college student looking for any possible way to earn money for his tuition, and who lucks out after discovering a certain rich couple is looking for a male housekeeper.Kihyun doesn't expect to become the boy's babysitter, as much as Changkyun doesn't expect to fall head over heels for him.But life has never cared much for following expectations.





	1. Housekeeping?

"Minhyuk, you'll never believe what I just did."

Without a warning or a knock, Kihyun bursts into his best friend's dorm, unsurprised to find the blond hanging upside down off the side of his bed with a Nintendo 3DS in his hands. He lowers it to allow a clearer view of his orange-haired friend. Kihyun looks more enthusiastic than normal, he notes, which usually means one of two things. Either he got word of receiving a high test grade or someone complimented his hair again. 

"You finally bought that mini fridge you can't afford, didn't you?"

"What?" Closing the door behind him, Kihyun nearly loses his train of thought at the odd question. "No, what mini fridge?"

"That one." Minhyuk points to the corner of his room. Surely enough, there, in all its glory, sits a brand new, twenty-inch mini fridge that Kihyun vaguely remembers seeing in a shop window one day. Of course, he always wanted one, but he never even considered buying one because that sort of thing costs more than the boy is comfortable with spending on top of college tuition and living expenses. But Minhyuk, lovely, spontaneous Minhyuk, who shares similar circumstances, has always acted more irrationally in such regards. 

For a moment Kihyun just stops to breathe. He closes his eyes. Even without speaking, Minhyuk can always feel the sheer amount of disappointment radiating from the very core of his friend's being, sometimes making him wonder if his mother had never really bid him farewell when he left for college two years ago. All jokes aside, he's grateful for the boy. Kihyun has kept him sane, balanced, when Minhyuk knew full well he would probably be a lost cause without the strict and sensible Kihyun by his side.

Even still with all Kihyun does to keep his friend in check there are some things not even he can do.

"Minhyuk-ah, you're going to be swimming in debt till you're 80."

The blond giggles at the comment which nearly causes him to slip off the bed and hit his head on the floor. Thankfully, he's able to hoist himself back up in time and quickly spins around to sit upright and face Kihyun. It hurts, for a moment, and Minhyuk is taken aback because for whatever reason he never seems to grasp at the fact that, no, you shouldn't hang upside for too long, even if it's fun. He quickly shakes off the unpleasant sensation though and smiles at Kihyun. "So what's up, Ki?"

"I might potentially have a new job, that's what's up," the boy blurts, excitement nearly causing him to smush his words together. It amuses Minhyuk perhaps a little too much to see his friend like this. In contrast, Kihyun's alter ego was a neat-freak, hardworking individual who for some reason loves to act more professional than he really is. He's convinced himself he's a responsible, put-together adult, and he is, but he's also an absolute dork behind the scenes but hates to acknowledge it. 

"A new job??" Minhyuk repeats. He sets down his DS and raises his eyes and ears to show Kihyun the boy's got his full attention. "Do tell, Kihyun-ah."

"Well, I don't know if you heard or saw, but there was ad put up on the university website by that rich couple who funds this place, and-"

"You mean the one that lives in that fancy-shmancy mansion right next to the campus?" Minhyuk eagerly interrupts. His friend nods with an equivalent amount of energy. 

"That's the one. So the ad claimed they were looking for a _male_ with experience in housekeeping and garden work and the such like."

At this point it's no secret the overwhelming level of giddiness bouncing around inside this man's little body. His excitement, as it does with his embarrassment as well, drives Kihyun to repeatedly hit Minhyuk's arm till the other boy is laughing while pleading for him to stop. It doesn't hurt; Kihyun's little punches never hurt. But Minhyuk can't focus when he's like this. 

"I thought I read it incorrectly, Min, I mean-" Kihyun let out a tremendous sigh as he tugged at his hair. "-what kind of 'housekeeping help wanted' ad specifies men only? Not that I'm complaining, it's about time I earn my recognition. And the money." He stops again, this time to seize the unsuspecting Minhyuk by his shoulders. "Min, the money, I could probably wish my student debts goodbye."

"So do you actually have the job?" The blond asks. Curiosity holds his eyebrows up in place. 

"Not yet, technically," comes the reply, "but I just got an email back today saying I could come up to the mansion for an interview. Apparently the idea of housekeeping doesn't appeal to many guys on campus, at least in comparison to their current jobs. Or maybe, maybe I was handpicked as the most capable candidate of all the applicants..."

"...yeah, somehow I think your first assumption is more likely."

"I'll hit you."

"I won't feel it."

Kihyun pretends to be irritated, raising a fist which only draws more giggles from the blond. In reality he's not anywhere near angry or irritated. He's absolutely ecstatic. Kihyun never really liked his so-called adventures in retail, as talented as he was forcing smiles and pretending as though the majority of his customers weren't complete idiots. Besides, he's always enjoyed cleaning. Even his friends who he often has to clean up after can see the evident satisfaction Kihyun receives from flipping disaster areas upside down. He knows what he's doing, that's for sure. 

"So when's the interview?"

"Tomorrow." The word holds impact. "I have no idea what to expect, but I don't even care, I'm _ready."_

"They have a son, don't they?" 

"Hm? Oh, yeah." His eyes wander and his mind does the same. "Chang...Changkyun? I think. I know he goes to college here. Don't know what he majors in, though."

"Shouldn't you?" Minhyuk says with a hint of urgency. Kihyun looks at him oddly. "I mean, if you're going to be taking care of their house, don't you think they'd want you to at least be acquainted with their son?"

"I don't see how the house and him have anything to do with each other," he puts bluntly, shrugging as he pulls his phone out of his back pocket. It's been around twenty-five minutes since he received that email from the Im's. And he replied to it - of course he did, Kihyun was "professional and mature" - with a simple confirmation of the interview date and time, and naturally his sincere expression of gratitude for the opportunity. None of his guy friends really liked the idea of housekeeping and garden work, but they would all surely envy him for meeting with one of the richest families in the country. 

"I'm just sayin', Ki." Minhyuk takes out his DS again once he realizes Kihyun is distracted. "It wouldn't hurt to talk to the guy, would it?"

"Maybe some other day. Too busy. Gotta prepare for interview."

Within seconds he's gone, having hurried his small feet out the door so that he could go do exactly what he claimed he would be doing. It would be a dream come true to bail out of retail in exchange for a job as simple as housekeeping and maintaining a garden. Didn't matter how grand the house, how grand the garden, Kihyun would take it all over having to endure one more day of listening to middle-aged women asking to speak to his manager. 

Tomorrow at three p.m. That was the time they requested, and conveniently it works for Kihyun, so this is the time he's preparing for. 

He practices. His speaking, to avoid stuttering or rambling, his manners, though there has never been a moment Kihyun thought himself lacking in the field, his posture, his gestures, everything. After all, he has no idea what kind of people Mr. and Mrs. Im are, so the last thing he wants is to show up to the interview acting like he knows he's already nailed the job. 

It should be a cinch. Nothing to stress over. But then again saying that never helped anything, and it certainly wasn't helping now. At the same time, a part of Kihyun doesn't comprehend his own nervousness. He's confident in his own abilities. 

Yes, absolutely confident. He can manage a simple interview. Wealthy family or not.

* * *

Kihyun's last class of the following day ends some time after 2 p.m., and with the Im's mansion being located a short walking distance from campus, the male isn't particularly nervous about being late. Rather, his questions about what type of people this couple might be swirls around his head like a storm. No matter what the case, he's going to act mature and professional, just like always. Even if they end up being nothing more than a pair of snobby rich folks, Kihyun is determined to impress them with his manners and experience. He needs this job as much as he wants it. 

It's 2:37 p.m. now as Kihyun emerges from his classroom, out onto campus, and into the brisk, mid-autumn air that bites at his exposed neck. He wishes now he hadn't neglected to bring his jacket with him. In his defense, this interview and meeting with the Im's has been the only thing on his mind ever since he received their email. 

As he starts walking in the direction of the mansion, Kihyun takes out his phone to send Minhyuk a quick _wish me luck _text, which, despite the boy being in class at this time, is responded to almost immediately. 

" 'Knock 'em dead'," he reads and shakes his head. "Don't really think that's gonna get me the job, Min..."

Sighing, Kihyun shoves his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment and looks down at himself as he walks. Is this too informal? Would Mr. and Mrs. Im judge him for wearing jeans to the interview? He didn't really have a whole lot of options. Jeans were pretty much all he wore. He could have gone out to buy a pair of slacks or something a little less casual, but it's too late now. 

He feels a bit awkward walking towards the mansion on his own. There's no gate at the entrance, as Kihyun believed all mansions had, so he's able to walk on through the paved driveway, soon coming to the porcelain fountain sitting fifty or so feet from the house's front door. On either side, beds of gorgeous flowers and other plants Kihyun doesn't know the name of grew, while others hung from decorative metal poles. _Must be perennials, _he thinks. _It's almost winter..._

Even with the sun glaring above him, a chill runs up and down his spine the moment he steps up to that front door. He feels odd. Out of place. Almost as though he shouldn't be allowed to legally just walk up to a place such as this like he's been here before or something, but that's precisely what the email gave instruction to do. 

And at that very moment Kihyun freezes. 

_What if this is a prank?_

He dismisses the thought quickly, knowing deep down that the Im's have put up emails on the university website before, and this was most certainly legitimate. But Kihyun's nerves at times love to fight for attention. 

His finger hovers over the doorbell for what feels like five minutes. 

In the end, he doesn't get to press it before the door opens on its own. 

Kihyun panics and puts on his trademark, toothy retail smile that by now he's perfected, fully expecting to be greeted by one if not both members of the wealthy couple. He soon finds himself sorely mistaken when a boy his age, who Kihyun can only assume is the son, stares back at him curiously from inside the mansion. Sharp jawline, a defined nose and eyebrows, he's wearing a pair of thin-framed glasses that look like the type worn more for fashion than as eyesight aid, and this wouldn't surprise Kihyun with how in-style they are these days. On top of that, the boy is dressed in designer clothes, which also doesn't surprise him.

Instinctively, Kihyun extends his hand - the one not desperately clutching his portfolio, of course. "H-hello, I'm...Y-Yoo Kihyun."_ Oh, come ON with the stuttering. _"I'm...here for an interview with Mr. and Mrs. Im?"

For a moment, there's silence. A long moment, actually, which causes Kihyun to grow increasingly more anxious. The boy at the door is scanning him from head to toe, probably judging him, Kihyun thinks, and his throat tightens. It's only a matter of time before his face becomes visibly pale and he starts sweating. 

"It's nice to meet you, my name's Changkyun."

It almost startles Kihyun, both the greeting and the deep, rich sound of this voice, and he flinches when his handshake is finally reciprocated. But the gesture, thankfully, helps him to relax a little, and he even manages to repair his smile as Changkyun invites him into the house. 

Grand, from the sheer size of the living room he steps in to, the white marble floors, the cream-colored wrap-around couch at which Kihyun has to do a double-take, because, _is there someone sleeping there? _

There's almost too much to take in, but Kihyun snaps back into focus as he reminds himself he's not here to marvel at modern interior design. He's here for an interview. That's all. Professionalism is key. 

"Could I ask where Mr. and Mrs. Im are?" He asks. His smile remains in tact. _Professionalism. Maturity. _

"My parents?" 

There's a hint of puzzlement in Changkyun's tone as he voices these words. Kihyun struggles to fight off his own puzzlement as well. _Why does he sound confused?_

"Did you need to speak with them about something?"

_What kind of question is that? _"Yes," he says with a nod and holds up his portfolio - which, Kihyun might add, he's awfully proud of himself for putting together. "They stated in their email that I could meet here at three for the interview?"

"Oh." Understanding. "I guess they forgot to mention in the email, then."

"...e-excuse me?"

"I'll be the one interviewing you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too lazy to describe houses lmao it's boring to me. 
> 
> Anyways if anyone's reading this I hope this wasn't a terrible start to the fic, I had a burst of inspiration so I decided to write this and I love Changki soooooo,,
> 
> Leave a comment if you feel like it, I always appreciate feedback mwah <3


	2. Do You Even Know What You're Doing?

"I'll be the one interviewing you."

To say the very least, Kihyun is somewhat in disbelief upon hearing these words. He assumes it's a joke. Initially, that is. But then, in his state of nervousness, the boy scans Changkyun's alarmingly humorless expression and is dismayed at the presence of sobriety.

"O-oh," he stammers in late reply. A crooked smile takes its place as Kihyun begins to anxiously play with his hands. "I, uh...wasn't expecting this. I figured, well, since this was their house and they were the ones who emailed me that they would be conducting the interview—b-but I mean, this is your house, too! Of course, of course."

Laughter spills out of Kihyun's mouth as he internally curses himself for rambling. This is precisely what happens when he prepares for things, and something unexpected is thrown at his face.

"Well, there are reasons," Changkyun says. This catches Kihyun's attention. He wants to ask, taking notice of the way the boy's gaze wanders for a moment and seems to acquire somewhat of an unpleasant gleam, but it fades almost entirely once he faces Kihyun again. "So, are you...ready for the interview, or is there—?"

"Me? Ready?? Absolutely!" _No, I sound too eager! Maturity. Professionalism. _

Changkyun nods. He looks around where he's standing, making several glances at Kihyun while doing so. And naturally this doesn't make the boy any less nervous about the situation.

"Is there...a certain room we should go to?"

"No, here is fine." He's looking towards the wrap-around sofa in the living room now, and Kihyun can't help but notice a presence of disappointment that washes over Changkyun's face as he observes that reclining person Kihyun spotted upon entering the mansion. "If...if you'll just excuse me one moment."

With that, he makes his way over to the sofa, and Kihyun's gaze follows him. Changkyun stands over that sleeping person.

_"Jooheon," _he whispers loud enough for Kihyun to hear. _"Jooheon, get off my couch." _Changkyun waits, no more than five seconds, then slaps the back of the boy's head which triggers him to wake suddenly and spin his head around, evidently in confusion.

"Oh, Chang, wassup-"

"Get off the couch, man," Changkyun hisses. At this point Kihyun isn't sure if he's meant to overhear the conversation, so he quickly turns his eyes away and pretends to distract himself with his portfolio.

"Why do I have to get off the couch?" 

"Because—" Changkyun sounds exasperated now. "—I have to interview someone, and you're _this _close to having me kick you out of here."

"Nah. Don't do that, bro—"

"Then go."

"Can I chill in the game room?"

"What? The—" He groans as he outstretches his hand to seize Jooheon's forearm and urge him off the sofa. "That's fine, I don't care, just don't sleep on the pool table again. You're gonna break it one of these days."

"Okay, nice."

Jooheon tugs back his arm from Changkyun, then proceeds to launch himself off the couch and stumble a bit before fully regaining his balance. Kihyun dares to look over. Before he knows it, though, this strange person is walking in his direction. Kihyun tenses. 

He can see the boy clearly now - standing just an inch or so taller than him, with jet black hair that's unkempt from having been slept on. His face is rather round, a pair of full lips forming a pout as he examines Kihyun. He's wearing pajamas. Plaid pajamas, in the middle of the afternoon, in the Im's mansion, of all things. 

Kihyun comes close to flinching as Jooheon extends his hand. He then relaxes a bit, and puts on a smile as he prepares to return the gesture. But just when he's the closest he can be without touching this stranger's hand, Jooheon swiftly retracts it, grinning a dimpled smile as he points both index fingers at Kihyun in a way that silently exclaims, _'Ha! Got you!' _

And Kihyun stands in utter confusion for a moment. His hand is still suspended in mid-air. A few seconds of silence pass by, and Jooheon gently taps both sides of that extended hand, then bumps their fingers together while making strange noises. Several feet away Changkyun groans in annoyance. 

"Dude, _please_, just go to the game room."

"Yup. On it."

And just like that, the barefooted, pajama-wearing stranger is on his way, humming a happy little tune which soon turns into a musical number that Jooheon belts until he disappears and can't be heard anymore. 

It's now that Kihyun finally returns his attention back to Changkyun. The boy has his head in his hands, and Kihyun swears he sees the slightest hint of red on the tips of his ears. But he doesn't say anything. He wouldn't dare. 

"I am...so sorry about him," Changkyun says. He gestures at the couch where Jooheon had formerly been sleeping. "You can, uh...sit here, if you'd like."

At this point, Kihyun just feels more awkward and confused than he does nervous. And still, with his persistent desire to impress, he maintains his smile as he takes a seat on the pleasantly comfortable sofa. _Maturity. Professionalism._

Changkyun takes a seat as well. Although, to avoid making things even more awkward, he leaves a decent amount of space between them. 

Silence settles for a time. Kihyun swallows a lump in his throat. 

"...uhm, I brought my portfolio with me if you wanted to take a look at it," he says somewhat sheepishly. Changkyun glances at the folder the boy holds carefully in his grasp. He takes it carefully as Kihyun holds it out to him. 

And from there the anxiousness resumes to grow. Again, Kihyun doesn't doubt his abilities, not at all, but he still isn't entirely certain what the Im's are looking for. Surely, there have to be strict qualifications. They aren't just some average household in need of a good tidying up. Their home is gorgeous, their garden equally so. These things need care, and not just from some average Joe off the streets. 

He folds his hands over his lap as Changkyun opens his portfolio. 

"...Yoo Kihyun…age twenty-one, attends Seoul University as a photography major."

Unsure of whether or not he's supposed to respond, Kihyun makes a soft hum of acknowledgment. 

"...hm...so...I don't really know what questions I'm supposed to ask, so I guess..." Changkyun stops to tentatively raise his gaze from the portfolio. He hesitates to look at Kihyun, whose disposition of professionalism betrays him as a look of apparent uncertainty takes form. "I guess...you could tell me why you think you're qualified? That's a question asked at interviews a lot, right?"

Stunned. Kihyun forces a chuckle. "Haha, uh, yeah I suppose so." _Shouldn't you know?? _"Well, I believe I'm qualified because I have a lot of experience in housekeeping, in high school I took a lot of jobs around the neighborhood, and I've never once received a bad report. Not that I'm prideful," he adds, placing a hand over his chest, "I've simple learned a lot from my mother. Thorough, proper cleaning, as well as garden care. She grew vegetables as well as a number of different plants. And I've even read up on these kinds of things. So I'd like to think I know what I'm doing. People underestimate the job, saying it's as simple as taking a wash cloth and scrubbing till it's clean, and that gardening is no more than watering the plants once or twice a day, but I know better than that. It's much more complicated."

Changkyun's expression is unreadable. He's quiet, for longer than Kihyun feels comfortable, but of course, there's nothing he can say until the other responds at least in some way. Changkyun looks down at the portfolio again. Then back at Kihyun. Then down at the portfolio. Then back at Kihyun. It's almost as though he knows he should say something but can't find the right words, or any words for that matter. 

And he just seems so... 

...unprofessional. 

"...well, I don't have any more questions, really," he says, and Kihyun lifts his brows in shock. "It's possible my parents might want to at least meet you, but after that I think everything should be fine."

"You're kidding." Kihyun slaps his mouth shut. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. W-what I mean is, is that really all?" His voice bleeds disbelief. "I-I figured for a family such as your own, there would be...I don't know, more involved??"

Changkyun shrugs. "You seem trustworthy."

"I do??"

"Are you?"

"I--yes! Yes, of course I am."

"Then I don't see an issue." Without another word, Changkyun hands Kihyun back his portfolio, clearing his throat as his gaze drops to his watch. Showy, the other boy can tell even from first glance. Probably a Rolex. "They'll probably email you at some point in the near future. If they don't, then I can. But I'm not really a fan of emailing, so is it alright if you just give me your number?"

"My number?" _Kihyun, you idiot, that's normal in business relations. _"Right! No problem, uh, s-should I write it down, or-?"

"You can just put it right into my phone." 

He reaches for the inside pocket of his sweater. _Oh, there's a Chanel logo. Figures. Wait, is the sweater inside-out?_

"Here." 

Changkyun's holding out his phone now, and Kihyun purses his lips and nods before accepting the device. It's not unlocked. He turns on the screen and soon finds himself staring at his own empty hand. 

Changkyun had snatched it away from him. 

"Excuse me, I forgot Jooheon--he did something with the wallpaper, excuse me-..."

Again. Stunned. Kihyun doesn't even know how to react to anything at this point. 

"...here, I, uh...brought up the screen, you can just...enter your number there." 

He hands it over to Kihyun for the second time. And for the second time, Kihyun can see a noticeable shade of red staining the tips of the boy's ears, but this time, his cheeks as well. _What on earth is even going on...? _

After entering his number into the phone, just as he was asked, Kihyun returns the device back to its owner and smiles. "Is there...anything else you need from me?"

"Not that I can think of," Changkyun says, adjusting his glasses. "You're free to go, or you can stick around, it's up to you. I don't really mind."

"Oh, no, I could never dream of--" _Does that sound rude?? _"-and besides, I have my job to get to, I haven't told them anything yet because I wasn't sure if your parents would approve of me-"

"Oh, I'm certain they will," the boy says with enough confidence to perplex Kihyun even more. He didn't think it was possible. "You can probably go ahead and give your two weeks notice, if you want."

"Two weeks-" 

He's cut off abruptly by Changkyun.

"Ah, my dad's calling. Wait, no, it's Jooheon, he saved his contact as--oh, my gosh, I'm actually going to kill him. Please excuse me..." He stands up and prepares to walk away, but not before quickly blurting to the other boy, "the door's unlocked, it was nice meeting you, Kihyun--_Jooheon? I swear I'll ban you from this property, dude. No, no, don't 'ha-ha, funny' me, I'm serious-"_

It takes a good several minutes for Kihyun to snap back into focus and start moving his legs. And he moves them right out the front door, where he has to stand still for a moment to fully take in everything that just happened. He doesn't even register right away that the wind picked up and the air feels even colder. No, he's just...

"...so confused..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to end the chapter lmao it's bad, i'm having fun with writing this tho 
> 
> hope y'all are enjoying this and don't forget to leave a comment mwah <3


End file.
